FTD:Format for characters
This is a set of general guidelines to follow when creating and editing mainspace articles concerning a character in the ''Forms Tooys'' franchise. Although this is an official guide, editors are encouraged to stray from them if it will improve the overall quality of the article. ---- * Add a quote here. Preferably a quote said by the character or another person about the character that summarizes the character's personality, viewpoints or nature. * The "Character nfobox" template is to be inserted here. Information in regards to the character are to be filled as much as possible including, but not limited to; Affiliations, debut, media appearances, real-world creators, birth, death and similar information. Image of the character is to be placed inside the template in the "Image" field. * This is the summary. The purpose of the summary is the summarize the character's most defining traits, preferably in a single paragraph. This includes a brief run-down of Forms Tooys-related media in which the character appears, the character's most significant history, and the character's most outstanding personality traits, titles (self-proclaimed or not) and/or abilities. If the character has achieved any noteworthy accomplishments in its media, such a level of popularity in the franchise, it can mentioned at the end with a reference. Biography * The biography section serves to report important and relevant events such as the birth, experiences and development of the character throughout its canonical history. Reading is important; do not go into minor details such as specific actions and quotations. It is also important to add references to highlight certain important events, certify information, or provide the text with an enlightened source. Appearance * The appearance section is a physical description of the character's appearance, including her daily clothing and contrast. Colors of the eyes, hair, skin, body structure, whether it is a kid / teen / adult / elderly and informing their age are very relevant subjects to be treated. If you have upgraded, you can change and/or add new information and details relevant to your new standard outfit. Profile * The profile section is a database of personality, traits, highlights, daily routines, alignment, and useful and relevant information about the character in a more detailed and in-depth manner. This section should not be written or detailed. Personality * This sub-section tells about personality and traits that define that character. It is important to get all the key traits and details the character expresses over time. However, it must be precise and short, and should not overflow with info. It is important to use references or otherwise short notes in the text to specify their appearance and usage. Highlights * A special sub-section to report achievements, highlights and things acquired by the character throughout the show. Obviously, such achievements should be useful and relevant. Routines * Routine, actions, and things that the character is accustomed to being aware of on a daily basis. Detail only relevant things like going to Plark, do some physical activity like playing football or swimming, not minor details such as brushing teeth, having breakfast or bathing (at least not in singular items). For such minor information related to each other, they must be added in singular items that summarizes all this; for the previous example, "Morning" should be more useful. Acts * This sub-section is relevant to antagonistic or neutral characters. If the good character any negative act, such (relevant) acts should be added. If it is neutral, positive and negative actions should be added distinctly. This sub-section should also focus in a simplified way on the character's usual alignment. Abilities * The abilities section is intended to talk about the powers, skills and abilities of the character. A brief summary of the powers and abilities of the character in this section is allowed. However, be as brief as possible and appropriately focus on minor details about these abilities to distinguish this section from its "sister sections." Skills * Non-magical, elemental and powerful abilities that the character shows and that many can acquire. For example, this sub-section may include speed, flight and non-magic high leap. Natural * Magical and non-elemental skills that the character possesses by default or acquires naturally without help from a magical source, but organically. Elementary * Elementary powers and abilities that the character has acquired thanks to its Element. Sub-lists related to the previous topic can be added if there is a variety of associated power. Inedited * Unique and inedited skills that the character has acquired in the series. It may be the result of a new power or just a unique natural ability that it or at least few have shown. Matches * This sub-section is a list of character matches that have been shown in the series. They may be canonical or not. Weaknesses * A list of weaknesses, whether natural, artificial or powerful, that the character has shown throughout the series. Element-related default weaknesses can be added. Talents * A list of talents, unique and remarkable abilities and non-power skills that the character has demonstrated throughout the series. Element * If the character is Elementary, the Element section will be very relevant and useful for the article. This is a more detailed view of the character's element, its in-universe elementary, elementary items and statistics. Overview * An overview of the character's element, plus an official in-universe elementology about it. This fficulty elementology will address the personality and traits of the character in relation to his element, including colors, cuts, shape and form. References should be added to confirm such claims, from the words of some producer to in-show confirmation. Statistics * If officially confirmed and/or seen in the series, the character stats seen from its ticket, such information should be added here in list format. Use the default for this action. Items * This sub-section is intended for the elementary items that the character has and that was seen in the series. This also includes weapons and equipment, though considered somewhat irrelevant. Matters * The matters section is a list of sub-articles character-related. By default, gallery, biography, and real-world should be added, while the second option is only in cases where the character has a long history and biography. Respectively, , , and should be added sequentially. Trivias * The trivia section is about small pieces of information about the character that do not fit in any of the sections above. Here, the editor must make a list of these little-known facts by using bullet points (*), where each piece of information being given its own paragraph. Provide references if necessary, especially if it is about content outside or hidden in the character's media. Be careful of what you list, however, as it is required that the Trivia is informative, not lengthy and pointless. Speculations about the character are not permitted. References * This section is for the references made for this character. Here, the editor must only write either the code , or set up the template . ---- Format Article = Biography Appearance Profile Personality Highlights Routines Acts Abilities Skills Natural Elementary Inedited Matches Weaknesses Talents Element Overview Statistics Items Matters Trivias References |-| Gallery = Header |-| History = Header References |-| Real world = Conception Reception Quotes Theme songs Trivia References |-| Miscellaneous = Animations Video games Book and comics References